1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air conditioning systems for motor vehicles and, more specifically, to an apparatus and method for introducing leak detection dye into an air conditioning system in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide an air conditioning system for a motor vehicle. The air conditioning system typically carries a fluid medium such as a refrigerant to cool air for an occupant compartment of the motor vehicle. Although the air conditioning system works well, it is desirable to test the air conditioning system for leaks of the refrigerant.
It is also known to introduce a leak detection dye into the air conditioning system to detect and locate leaks of the refrigerant. An example of a method of introducing leak detection dye into an air conditioning system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,919. In this patent, a predetermined amount of liquid leak detection additive is implanted on and absorbed into a host swatch of a substrate material, which is capable of absorbing and releasing the leak detection additive. The swatch is installed in a desiccant bag, which is then installed in a receiver/dryer or dehydrator of the air conditioning system. The air conditioning system is assembled, charged and operated, in which the refrigerant and system lubricant flowing through the desiccant bag mixes the additive with the refrigerant and system lubricant. The air conditioning system is then illuminated with ultra-violet illumination and the dye fluoresces to give an indication of a leak in the air conditioning system.
It is also known that the leak detection dye may be formed as a solid, gel, paste or the like as opposed to a liquid. However, if the leak, detection dye is not placed in the desiccant bag, the leak detection dye may travel through the air conditioning system when initially charged and plug or close an opening thereof.
It is desirable to introduce leak detection dye into an air conditioning system that is placed in high pressure, high temperature areas which will dissolve the dye quickly other than a receiver/dryer or dehydrator which contains low pressure vapor and tends to dissolve dye more slowly. It is also desirable to introduce leak detection dye into an air conditioning system without using a carrier or substrate. It is further desirable to introduce leak detection dye into an air conditioning system using a solid, gel, or paste form of the leak detection dye. Therefore, there is a need in the art to introduce leak detection dye into an air conditioning system that accomplishes these desires.